Falling
by Zaray
Summary: In which, Teru realizes that all flaws are not physical. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>t was just another Saturday afternoon. Riko had gone away on a business trip for her job, leaving Teru home all alone for the weekend. Out of boredom, she had made her way over to Kurosaki's apartment, only to find that he was nowhere to be found. With her, was one of Riko's beloved magazines, which she flipped through as she laid on his sofa, bypassing all the latest gossip and fashion tips for an article about the things women would change about themselves if given the chance.

It piqued her interest, more so, because she never thought about it for herself. She didn't really pay attention to her looks until Kurosaki came around. She wanted to be more feminine so he would look at her as a woman instead of a girl, but she never thought about changing anything. Riko taught her to just work with what she had, and so, she never gave it much thought until now.

While stuck in her train of thought, she completely missed the return of the blond janitor, who was barely phased by the presence of the teenager. She always came over to bother him when Riko was gone. He was used to it.

In no time, the smell of a newly lit cigarette and the disappearance of the magazine from her hands brought her back to reality. She merely gazed at the man above her as he snorted and tossed the item at the girl.

"Since when have you cared about things like that?," he asked as he fetched a beer from the kitchen, turning to spare her a glance.

"I was just curious," she answered innocently as she moved into a sitting position. He let out a small, "Hn," as he took one last drag of his cigarette before putting it out. The girl watched him as he made his way to the sofa, nudging her over as he took a seat and turned on the tv. He could feel her staring at him. It made him uncomfortable, though he'd never admit to it.

"Ne Kurosaki,...what would you change about me?" She looked at him innocently, unaware of the affect she had on him. A few moments passed as a raging storm took place inside his head, though on the outside he appeared calm. _What kinda question is that? You can't randomly spring that up on somebody! I wouldn't change anything about you, but I can't say that. It just sounds wrong. Dammit._

"Your boob size.."

He sipped his beer, hoping she had no idea that he was lying.

"A to C."

It took a little for his answer to process in Teru's mind, but when it did, she lost it. Next thing Kurosaki knew, there was a crazy girl pulling his hair out and yelling obscenities at him. In the process of his escape, Teru somehow knocked the beer out of his hands, allowing its contents to spill all over his shirt.

They both froze.

The girl backed away a little, stifling her laughter as the blond turned to glare at her.

"I was drinking that.," he sneered as he cracked his knuckles. That maniacal look made its way to his face, and for a moment, Teru contemplated running. Kurosaki only inched closer. "Now you're gonna clean this up and get me another beer by the time I come back. Got it, slave?" She gulped loudly and nodded, eyes following the 24 year old as he picked himself up and left.

She leaped off the sofa and scurried around, quickly doing as she was told. She got the beer out the fridge and opened it, hoping to gain some points for doing so. She could hear the water in the shower running, and so, she sat alone, with only the beer to keep her company. She stared at it, wondering what was so great about the beverage. Kurosaki thought they were the most wonderful things on Earth, aside from cigarettes.

She glanced around, and then back to the drink. She could still hear the water running from the bathroom. _If I took a sip he wouldn't notice, right? Just a small one. He can have the rest of the can to himself._

She brought it close to her nose, sniffed it, looked around again and took a sip.

"What're you doing?"

Teru jumped. _Wasn't he in the shower? _

"Uh..hehe, nothing. Just getting your beer for you..yep." She handed it over, a slight pink covering her cheeks.

He glanced between the girl and the beer, a sadistic grin making its way to his face. "Hey Teru_,.._" _Splash. _He leaned in close, lowering his voice," This makes us even." Said girl stood there in bewilderment, as the can was emptied all over her.

As she stood there frozen, Kurosaki got himself another beer, patted her on the shoulder and threw a "Clean this up, too." her way. Teru wasn't really sure what to do. Part of her wanted to get him back, and the other part wanted to let it go because knowing Kurosaki, this would lead to some kind of war that she'd most likely lose.

For now, she would debate.

But one thing was for certain- if she could change one thing about herself, it would be her naivety. That way, she would be smart enough to realize that being nice to Kurosaki gets you nowhere, that his smiles are pure evil despite how nice they are, and most importantly, that falling in love with a blond hoodlum janitor should be avoided at all costs.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


End file.
